1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates generally to a case assembly for computers or electronic apparatuses. In particular, the present invention provides a case assembly including a case and a locking device, which prevents a cover of the case from being easily detached from a housing of the case via utilizing the locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional housings and covers of computer cases or electronic-apparatus cases are generally fastened by screws, but the use of the screws makes assembly and disassembly of the housing and the cover complicated and time-consuming. Therefore, the sliding and engaging connection for fastening the housing and the cover of the case has been developed, solving the problem of complication and time consumption utilizing the screws. Regardless of the use of the screws or the sliding and engaging connection, the cover can still be easily detached from the housing of the case, exposing the electronic components inside the housing (such as hard disc drives, optical disc drives, etc.) Accordingly, in order to avoid the electronic components inside the housing from being stolen, the locking device or series of locks can be added to lock the cover and the housing of the case together, which prevents the cover of the case from being easily detached from the housing of the case.
However, the structure of the conventional locking device is complicated and its mold cost is relatively high, resulting in higher production costs. Therefore, only one type of locking device is selected to save inventory costs. If the requirement changes, the design needs to be changed or a component needs to be added, and even the appearance may need to be changed to satisfy said requirement, thereby increasing costs, and making it hard for the price to be competitive.
In view of the above disadvantages, after an extensive research in conjunction with theoretical knowledge, the inventor provides this invention that is reasonably designed and effectively improves upon the above disadvantages.